The lone wolf
by Lady Neelahn
Summary: Beca reflects on the life she lived. How she had been before she had met a certain redhead. Until the moment she met the girl who would forever change the way she viewed life.


_She was a lone wolf. A free range spirit that couldn't be tamed or tied down. With her own unique sense of what was good and bad. She was someone who didn't need anyone else to survive. She depended on herself. It didn't mean that she didn't like to be around other people. It did mean that she had learned to trust in herself._

 _She wasn't born that way. Life had made her that way. She didn't exactly grew up in the best environment. Her mom was not exactly mentally stable. And her dad was abusive. She had known more hardships than a normal person would have in life. It didn't broke her. On the contrary, it made her stronger._

 _Although her parents weren't exactly the best role models, she wasn't afraid to stand up to them. She didn't avoid a confrontation. She had stand eye to eye with her mother more than once. She wasn't afraid to show her mom that she wasn't a little girl that let surpressed herself._

 _But she didn't let her past define her. She grew up to a strong woman. Smart, intelligent and beautiful. But she had her dark and mysterious side._

 _She was a joy to be around. For some she was a good friend. For others the big sister they never had. She was a great listener. But most importantly she didn't sugarcoat anything. And she hated bullshit._

 _One of her many qualities were reading people. In no time she could tell if someone was good or bad. That ability kept her out of trouble most of the time. Because she was so good in reading people, she knew exactly how to respond at any given situation._

 _One of her other qualities was listening to other people. She listened without any judgement. She would carefully process every information, before stating her opinion or giving advice._

 _She always cut right to the case. She was compassionate, but not afraid of hurting the other by stating the truth. Not everyone could handle that. But it was one of the hallmarks of her personalities that people loved about her._

 _Maybe that was one of the reasons that people seemed to open up to her rather quickly. Even the most closed off people hadn't any problems of open up to her. It just happened. Talking with her was fun and light. Before you knew you told all your secrets to her. Or talked to her about things you would normally never talk about to somebody else._

 _She was loyal to the end. If she was your friend, you could consider yourself very lucky. If she was your enemy, you could consider yourself already dead. She was a judge, jury and prosecuter all in one._

But that had been the old version of the girl she once was. Everything changed when she met her beloved Bellas. From them she learned the importance of having female friends. From them she learned that it wasn't necessarily bad to depend on others.

Her character had made it difficult for her to let her guard down and others in. But they accepted her just the way she was. They didn't ask anything from her that she couldn't give to them.

It had been time that changed her and made her open up. She had learned it wasn't bad when she screwed things up because her girls had her back no matter how many times she screwed things up.

But it was Chloe Beale who taught her what true love was. The beautiful redhead with clear blue eyes had found a way into her heart. The same girl with a lack of personal space who had literally ambushed her in the shower.

From their first naked duet until their last performance, the redhead had been her anchor in life. Although she felt deep love and friendship for the rest of the Bellas, the redhead stood out for her.

From performances during college to living together in a tiny apartment with their other fellow Bella Fat Amy when she had her first job. Through the years that Chloe had been a successful vet with her own TV programme while she was a successful singer and producer.

From the first day of their marriage until they became first time parents. After their first child, seven other children had made their lives complete.

When their children were growing up their first real hardships had came into their lives. From the moment they started to loose their own parents and other people who had been important in their lives.

Their children had grown up and had lives of their own and left their house. The difficult times when had to say goodbye to some of their beloved Bellas. But somehow they had survived it.

Those were the things that Beca Mitchell thought of today. Today was the day she had to bury the love of her life. It had been exactly fifty-five years ago that she had met the girl that would forever change her life. Fifty-five years of love and hardships that they had shared.

Before Chloe she had been a lone wolf. And after today she would be a lone wolf again. Even the love she had for their children couldn't fill the gap and emptyness that Chloe had left when she took her last breath.


End file.
